Realization
by Oniisamaa
Summary: Oneshot. A Saint Beast ficcie. Gou x Gai, and mentioning of Ruka x Rei and Yuda x Shinn at the end. Who does Gou like? It's not Megamisama I can tell you that now! Pls Read n Review! Thx!


Hi guys…I'm bored…this didn't take me very long to write. (If you exclude the pause-to-think time-outs…) So yeah…I'm bored too. This isn't very random…actually, the third day I continued to write this, it was random cuz it's my brother's birthday on the 24th of December. So this is kinda something to dedicate to him. He kinda likes Saint Beast…yeah. Anyways…

Thanks, this is dedicated to my brother who's older than me by just 10 days… Oh wellz… and to people who are reading. Lol Happy d-day, Ryo-chan!

* * *

Three people gathered up in a huddle. The last boy just sat in a chair, reading a book. 

"Hey…why do you think Gou's the only person who gets called to Megami-sama…why not us?"

Suzaku no Rei sighed. He bonked the speaker's head, which happens to be Byakko no Gai's head.

"Think about it, Gai…you're stupid…I'm to emotional…and Shinn's…never mind. We're not discussing that matter right now."

Gai held his head. "Ma…you're so mean, Rei! So…does Megami-sama have a crush on Gou or something…?"

Rei bonked his head again. "No, stupid."

Shinn lifted his head from reading. "I think it's because he's more responsible?"

"What? I'm responsible!"

"No you're not."

Gai glared at Rei, then spun his head in the opposite direction, at Shinn. "I'm responsible, ne?"

Shinn smiled at Gai, under the glare of Rei, he managed to squeak out a 'somewhat'.

"There, see? Shinn thinks I'm responsible."

Rei sighed again.

"No, Gai, Shinn said 'somewhat'. That means that you're sometimes responsible, but most of the time you're not."

"No, no, no. I know what Shinn said. What Shinn meant was 'yes'."

Rei sighed for the third time. It was no use arguing with someone who won't listen.

Gou lifted his head from the book. Looking over at the huddling group, he wondered what they were doing.

And his curiosity got the better of him (1).

* * *

"Maybe Gou really likes her…" 

"Hmm…could be…"

"Maybe she likes him!"

"We've already discussed this before, did we not? There's no way that he likes…"

Gou placed his foot into their conversation and interrupted the speaker.

"No way that I like whom?"

The speaker, who just happened to be Rei, stuttered in response.

"No way that you like…uh…um…GAI!"

Gai looked like he was going to choke on something.

"WAAH?"

Rei stepped on his foot.

"Ow…oh…"

Gai stopped whining when he saw the look Rei was giving him. Then he remembered. When Gai gets mad…everyone dies…

"Uh! Right! We were discussing if you really like Gai. We had our suspicions, right Shinn?"

"How did we move on so fast…oh, that's right! We were talking about…"

"I thought he liked—OW!"

It always had to be the foot that got stepped on, didn't it…

"Let's not talk about others behind their backs, okay?"

"OKAY! That's fine! I mean, it wasn't me who started talking about you liking her—OW!"

It just HAD to be the foot.

"Her…?"

"Ah! Um…ignore Gai…he doesn't know what he's talking about…"

"No, no, no. I want to hear more of this…her…who is she…if I may inquire?"

"Oh, we were talking about—"

"Natsue!"

"Natsue…?"

"Uh…that's right! Natsue! Remember her? She turned into a snake…"

"…Natsue…"

"AH! Sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad…I just thought you really liked her…"

"…Forget it…"

"EEH?!! Gou…?"

Gou walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

"Look what you did! You made him mad…" 

"EHH?!!! But he said…"

"It's okay…"

"EHHH?!!"

"Come on, let's go apologize…"

"Oh…hmm!"

"…I'll tag along too…"

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. (2) 

"Ne…Gou-san…?"

No answer.

"Ne…Gou-san…?"

Still no answer.

"GOU!!!"

Gou came bursting out of the door.

"WHAT???!!!!!"

"We're sorry for making you mad…"

"…"

"We're reeeaaaaaaaaaaaaallly soooooorry…"

"…"

"Ne………Gouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

"Forget it…it's okay."

"Gouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……………………………………………?"

"I SAID IT'S OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh…" (3)

* * *

"Ne…" 

"What…?"

"I'm bored…"

"Well…go play with your felines or something…"

"They won't play with me…"

"Ask…nicely."

"They're no fun…"

"Play with Rei."

"He doesn't like me…"

"Yeah right…go play with Shinn."

"Shinn's reading a book…I think it's called…how to kill a mockingpur-pur—"

"It's 'How to kill a Mockingbird'." (4)

"Oh…"

"Well…"

"YOU play with me…"

"I'm busy…"

"No you're not…you're just staring at a piece of blank paper…"

"It's not a piece of BLANK paper…it's…magical paper…"

"Magical paper…? What's that?"

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"Fine…can I look around your room…?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Gai looks at the back corner of Gou's room. Frowning at how empty and blank his room is…he shook his head. He was smiling to himself until he found a little picture. Pulling it out, he grasped it and hopped over to Gou and showing it to him.

"Ne, ne, who's that?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that?"

Gou turned around to see what Gai's so worked up about.

"That's…Natsue…" (5)

"Oh…that girl who turned into…oops…never mind."

A sigh escaped Gou's mouth.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"Didja like her though?"

"Who?"

"Natsue."

"…Yes…"

"Oh…"

"She was very close to me…"

"Oh." 'He really likes her…wait…why am I so worked up about?' Gai mentally slapped himself. 'Gotta think straight…'

The way Gou sees him; Gai seemed in really deep thought. A small smile made its way onto his face.

'He's so cute…"

Being the slow one that he is, after FINALLY realizing what he just thought, even himself; was shocked.

'What was I thinking…'

After a while, he paused to look over at Gai, who just happed to be staring back.

"What…?"

Looking at the younger boy's clueless face, he sighed.

"Nothing…"

* * *

"What's Gai doing up there…?" 

Shinn looked up from his book.

"Are you bored, Rei?"

"…Yes."

"Why don't you try reading a book instead of picking on Gai all the time?"

"I don't pick on him…I just tease him…"

"Read this book."

Shinn handed over a random book. Rei eyed it suspiciously, but took it anyways. And he started to read it. After 10 second of scanning the text, he puts it down.

"How can you read this stuff…?"

* * *

"I'm bored, Gou!" 

"Go find someone else to bug!"

"No one wants to play with me…………………………"

"Find Maya."

"Maya's busy reuniting with his brother."

"Go somewhere else then."

"Do you like Megami-sama?"

Gou looked at Gai as if he was another species that had just arrived from another galaxy.

"What gave you that idea…?"

"I'm bored…"

Gou sighed. A boring Gai was okay…but a BORED Gai was something that cannot be handled. He feared for him life.

"What…"

"Do you still like Natsue?"

"Why are we back at that subject again?"

"Do you?"

"…"

"Maa…you're so boring, Gou!"

"I don't know."

"Huh? How can you not know if you still like someone?"

"I DID like her. But now…"

"But now…? OH! You like someone else now!"

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I? Who is it????"

"…"

"Saa! Tell meeeeeeeeee!"

"No one."

"Awwwwwwwww…you're no fun…"

"You're no fun either. Now get out of my room, stupid."

"Aaaaaa???? I'm not stupid, Gou!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go find Rei to play with…he's probably bored out of his skull right now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"AACHOOOO!" 

Rei sneezed. Shinn look up from his book.

"Maa…is someone talking about you…?"

"They better now say anything bad…"

Shinn just laughed at his comment.

"Fine…"

Gai stood up, prepared to leave the room. Just as Gai was about to exit, Gou called him back.

"Hmm? What is it? Are you bored too????????? Wanna play????????"

"Gai?"

"Yea?????????????????????????????"

"I don't like her anymore."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………………oh." Gai thought for a moment. "Then I was right about you liking someone else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait, Gai!"

But he was too late…Gai had already hopped downstairs.

* * *

Gai hopped down the stairs, and caught Rei bored out of his mind. 

"Wait until you guys hear the news!"

That caught both Rei and Shinn's attention.

"What's the big news?"

"He likes someone! He said it's not Natsue or Megami-sama!"

Rei shot a weird glance at Gai.

"Obviously it's not Megami-sama!"

"But he likes someone!"

"Probably a girl he met…"

"Hmm…maybe it's Shinn…"

Shinn gasped at the comment.

"No…it's probably you, Rei-san!"

"Akk! No…it's Gai…"

"EHHHH?!!!!! No way! It's Shinn!"

"Rei-san!"

"Gai!"

"Shinn!"

"Rei-san!"

"Gai!"

"Shinn!"

"Rei-san!"

"Gai!"

At this time, Gou stormed down the stairs.

"URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eek!"

"An he stormed up the stairs again.

"Should we apologize to him again…?"

"I'll go this time!"

"But I'm bored…"

"Fine…"

* * *

After a few seconds, Gai was up the stairs again. 

"GOU!!"

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry for making you mad again…"

"grr…"

"Sorry……………………………"

"Never mind."

"Who do you like?"

"Gai…my patience has a limit."

"Tell me and I'll leave you alone…"

Gou looked back at Gai. Should he tell him…he said he was going to leave him alone…

"Come on, Gou! Tell meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"fine…"

Gou stood up and walked towards Gai.

"Gou…what are you going…?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."

"Oh."

Gou leaned close to Gai, much closer than his ears than actually his face. But at the very last moment, he changed his mind and kissed the corner of Gai's mouth instead.

"G…"

"There. Now you know whom I like…leave me alone. Go play with Rei or—"

"THAT WAS SUCH A DIRTY TRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wah…?"

Gai glared at Gou menacingly. Gou did not get this.

"I told you whom I like…and you don't get it?"

"Huh? NO! you played a trick on—"

Gai was silenced. His face burned up. He looked straight at Gou, but he was already contacting with him. With Gou's heavy lips on top of him, his knees was ready to give up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Gai sure takes a long time to apologize, huh?" 

"Wanna to upstairs to see what he's doing?"

"I'll tag along."

* * *

As they made their way up the stairs, they thought of all the things that might happen. 

"Do you think they're talking?"

"Nah…"

"I think Gou's probably annoyed out of his life."

"Hmm…"

"Hahaha…"

They stormed into Gou's room regardless of what they're doing.

"Gai! Does it take—"

Rei and Shinn paused in shock as Gou and Gai broke apart and facing opposite directions of each other, face flushed like a tomato.

"Were we interrupting something…"

"I guess we really should learn to knock, huh?"

Rei couldn't agree more.

"Uh, sorry, we'll go and you can continue whatever you were doing…"

There was no response heard from either of them.

"Bye bye…"

* * *

Downstairs, Shinn and Rei were discussing what they just witnessed. 

"So Gou likes Gai, huh?"

"Seems like it…"

* * *

"Um…Gou…" 

"Yeah…?

"You…like…me?"

"Sure…"

Gai just kept on blushing. Gou walked towards Gai and slid his hand underneath Gai's shirt and…………………………………………………

* * *

"EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

A loud, ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the house, and the circumference beyond the house.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing up there…" 

"Let's worry about ourselves first…before moving on to another subject…"

"How are you doing with Ruka…?"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

"I said…"

"Uh…we're doing okay…"

"So he hasn't made any moves to claim you yet…"

"…"

"I see…"

"What about you and Yuda?"

BLUSH.

"We're doing good too…"

SIGH.

What a lousy day…

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Stop! Gou! Not there!!!!!!!! Gou!!!!!!!!!! GOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Owari 

(1) I wrote him a bit OOC, because Gou usually can contain his curiosity…

(2) Do they have rooms? They're own rooms? I watched the Anime and I think they do…if not, please tell me…

(3) He's bored…………and I forgot what I first intended to mean…sorry!

(4) It's a book…the first book that came to my mind…and is that what it's called? I forgot…

(5) Natsue of the white sand. She's the girl that turned into a snake in the first episode.

Maa!!!!!!!!!!!! That was kinda long? Hehe. Happy birthday, Ryo-onii-chan!

And to everyone who's reading, Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!


End file.
